


Mornings

by Conspiracy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fuck my ass w/ fifty sandpaper dildos i should have gone to sleep, holy shit i cant believe i wrote all this awful ooc fluff, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracy/pseuds/Conspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically all this is is poorly written kiyohana cuddles ,,, ye ah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i am really sorry for how shitty and ooc this probably is its my first time writing either of them and its like 7 am

Soft sunlight slanted in through the bedroom window to land on his face, and Hanamiya Makoto was reminded, as he was every day, of just how much he hated mornings.  
Everything, right down to the birds chirping (What were they so happy about?), to the faint sound of people cheerfully conversing on the street below, just downright pissed him off at this time of day. 

On a normal day, there would have been nothing to stop him from rolling over to get about 3 or 4 more hours of sleep; It could only be about 10 in the morning, he figured, though he was still a bit groggy. 

This however, was not a normal day, and he was being held firmly in place by roughly 180 pounds worth of idiot, draped over him in a way that seemed like it would be entirely uncomfortable. 

Kiyoshi Teppei; it wouldn't be a lie to say they spent most of their time together, nowadays, even if wasn't Hanamiyas' own choice (or at least, thats what he'd probably say if you ever asked him about it). What he had thought would be no more than a semi-drunken one night stand after a party he only vaguely remembered otherwise had full on morphed into ice cream dates ( Seriously, did Teppei think he was five?) and long walks in the park, and....and this bullshit, that had a tendency to happen no matter how far apart on the bed they started off. 

The more he began to slowly shake off sleep, the more acutely he became aware of the large hand that had placed itself casually on his chest, of the warm comfort where their legs touched, of the hot breaths (still slow and even with the weight of sleep) that feathered ever-so-softly over his bare collarbone where his large shirt had begun to fall off, drawing a sharp shiver from him as it contrasted with the chill of the morning air that the blankets only loosely draped over them did nothing to fight off. 

He had always wondered why anyone would want to engage in a disgustingly cute, superfluous activity like 'cuddling'; but in moments like this, it almost made sense to him. They were enjoyable, enough to where he couldn't say he didn't look forward to them. 

Not that he would admit that unless thoroughly and brutally tortured. 

The body pinning his to the bed shifted and stirred a bit, and the head that had previously been against his shoulder lifted unceremoniously to place a kiss against the base of his neck. 

The taller male so freely gave him affection, regardless of where they were or what was happening, almost like it was second nature. 

It was detestable, really, but Hanamiya had gotten so used to it he wouldn't know what to do if he ever stopped one day. 

"What are you doing, moron?" he questioned, meaning to sound as if he was only seconds away from shoving him off. Really, he probably wouldn't, and he was sure that Teppei knew that. 

"Mmm, didn't realize you were awake." the reply was gruff, still thick with sleep and muffled by pale skin that he seemed to be content to nuzzle his face against. When he spoke again, there was a slight jaunt in his tone, the kind he always had when he teased him. "'S a bit early for you, isn't it?"

"Would have slept longer. Some asshole decided to use me as a body pillow. Sun...." he yawned, interrupting his sentence. "Too bright." 

"Want me to protect you from the big bad sun?" There was a chuckle, soft and gentle, accompanied by another soft brush of slightly rough lips against his neck, and he could almost feel the curve of the easy smile the brunet was wearing to accompany it. Part of him longed to shove him off as hard as he possibly could, if only to wipe that look right off his face. 

"Ugh, you don't have to 'protect me' from anything." he hated when he talked like that, like he was some damsel in distress or something. 

The only thing saving Teppei from the floor at this point was the fact that he was the warmest thing in the room, that had somehow gotten progressively chillier in the time since Hanamiya had woken up, and he found himself shifting to fit better against him, arm curling around him to try to keep him close more easily. 

"You're always so grouchy when you don't sleep enough." The teasing quality was still there in his voice, even as he maneuvered out of the shorter mans admittedly slack grip and onto his back, where he stretched in a grandiose motion. 

"I'll show you 'grouchy' if you don't shut up." he crawled, seemingly reluctantly, back into his arms, not about ready to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had won this time, even though he was sure he was already basking in it, based on the fact that that grin of his was back in its customary position on his face. God, it's like this guys favorite past time was just to piss him off, and all he wanted to do was spend all his time with him. When had he become such a masochist? "Or if you tell anyone about this." 

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Bad Boy has a 'reputation' to uphold, all that. Go back to sleep." Hanamiya was aware of a soft kiss that brushed his forehead, and let a rare sleepy smile grace his features. 

"You're an idiot." there was a pause, in which he collected his already scrambled thoughts, much too eager to be asleep again now that he was surrounded by warmth and the other males oddly comforting presence and shielded from the sun, and when he spoke, his voice was once more thick with sleep. "But you're my idiot."

"Love you, too."

His last waking thought was that sometimes, mornings weren't all bad.


End file.
